


Friend to Crazy

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: Doom Patrol (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: Niles knocked on Janes door softly.“Jane could I speak to you please?” He asked softly.After a few moments of silence the door creaked open. The personality that met him was not in fact Jain but rather Hammerhead.“What do you want asswipe?” She asked him aggressively.Completely unfazed by Hammerheads language Neil’s simply smiled. “I have brought someone new to the manner and I would like everyone, you included, to come down and meet him.”Hammerhead stood their, face like stone, and blew a bubble until it popped right in front of the chief's face.“Sure. Why not? Maybe it will be someone fucking interesting for once.” She said as she brushed past him.





	Friend to Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head so I had to write it. Please enjoy.

Niles knocked on Janes door softly.

 

“Jane could I speak to you please?” He asked softly.

 

After a few moments of silence the door creaked open. The personality that met him was not in fact Jain but rather Hammerhead. 

 

“What do you want asswipe?” She asked him aggressively.

 

 

Completely unfazed by Hammerheads language Neil’s simply smiled. “I have brought someone new to the manner and I would like everyone, you included, to come down and meet him.”

 

Hammerhead stood their, face like stone, and blew a bubble until it popped right in front of the chief's face.

 

“Sure. Why not? Maybe it will be someone fucking interesting for once.” She said as she brushed past him.

 

* * *

 

 

Niles slowly rolled into the police station in upper Manhattan. Uniformed officers wandered the small waiting area while administrative personnel attempted to deal with the massive crowd of people. 

 

Finally having been able to make it through the horde he gave a charming smile to the lady behind the desk. 

 

After a few moments she looked to him and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Niles, Caulder. I’m here to see Mr. Jackson. In regards to the Chase murder investigation.” He told her.

 

The woman just nodded her head and waved over one of the uniform guards. 

 

“Charlie this one’s here about the kid.”

 

The officer just nodded before leading Niles down the hall and into an interrogation room. 

 

The first thing Niles noticed was the way the teen was slouching. His back hunched with his head lolled forward. Hair falling to cover his head and hid his face. 

 

When the officer didn’t move to leave Niles spoke.

 

“Thank you officer i’ll be fine.” The police man seemed uncomfortable leaving the room but did so anyway. 

 

“Mr. Jackson.” Niles began. “I’ve heard some peculiar stories about you.”

 

The teen in front of him just shrugged his shoulders. Niles waited a few moments but when the teen remained silent he opened the folder in front of him. As he began to read it aloud he watched for any change in the teens physiology. 

 

“Suspect in the investigation of the explosion on the St. Lawrence arch.” No reaction.

 

“Subject of an international manhunt.” A slight raise in his shoulders.

 

“Accused of the murder of one Annabeth Chase and her family along with seventeen others.” The table gave a creek as the grip the teen had on it turned white knuckled. “Investigation still pending review.” He finished with a close of the folder. 

 

Looking the teen right in the eye he continued. “With your lengthy and detailed criminal record I imagine they have already sentenced you.” Reopening the file to a different page Niles brought his finger down and gave an “Ah-ha” as he pointed strongly to a certain section. “Under review to push forward with a guilty verdict. The death penalty is to be given.”

 

Niles closed the folder once more and intertwined his hands on the table. Staring into the eyes of the teen. He saw much in them. Sadness, anger, fear,

 

Regret.

 

“I’m here to offer you an alternative.” The teen perked up a little at that but remained silent. “You can come stay with me, at my mansion, and let me help you.” The teen drummed his fingers on the table as Niles watched him think.

 

“They’ll be no curfews, no fences, no tracker.” Niles threw out on top.

 

The teen stopped drumming and stared Niles in the eye for the first time. Bright green eyes that swam with power but also many emotions the strongest of all being pain. They were looking into him as though searching his very soul.

 

“You have yourself a deal.” The teen said after a few minutes.

 

“Excellent.” Niles responded.

 

They quickly left the interrogation room and headed towards the main desk. Every once in a while Niles would look to the teen to make sure he was still their. 

 

He left the teen to wait by the door as he spoke to the officers and collected the teens things. A baseball cap, a watch, a necklace with ten beads, and a bronze pen.

 

Returning to the teens side he gave a smile and a nod as he handed the teens things back. 

 

Just as they reached the black school bus Niles patted Percy on the back.

 

“We are going to do great things Mr. Jackson, great things.”

 

The teen stopped for a second before turning to fully face Niles.

 

“Cally me Percy.” He said.

 

“Percy it is then.” Niles responded.

 

* * *

 

Percy had been ready for pretty much anything. 

 

For the old man in the wheelchair to turn into a monster and attempt to eat him.

 

For Zeus to decide to strike the bus. 

 

He had been holding onto Riptide with a death grip the entire drive back to the weird guys manor. 

 

For nearly nine hours he watched the scenery go by like a hawk.

 

He had not been ready for the giant robot man.

 

Percy had just walked in the door and into the chest of...it, and been stunned into silence. 

 

The robot just cocked it’s head to the side.

 

“Sup.” It said in a weird voice. Almost like someone speaking through a tube.

 

“Hi…” He talored off with an awkward wave. 

 

“Ah Percy I see you’ve met Cliff.” Niles said as he came in behind Percy. “Cliff I would like you to meet our newest resident, Percy.”

 

Cliff just stared at him for a moment before walking away.

 

“Excuse him Percy he can be a bit rough around the edges but i'm sure he’ll come around. In the meantime allow me to take you to the parlor to meet everyone else.” Niles said as he began to steer Percy left of the stairs. 

 

The room he was lead into was larger than the other ones he had seen. It had two stairways leading down into a large parlor area. Three large windows sat on the left wall while a small circle of furniture sat in the middle. 

 

Sitting in that furniture were two...people.

 

The woman was sitting in one of the chairs knitting. She seemed quite normal actually. Short brown hair, blue grey eyes, the only thing that was wrong was the feeling Percy got from her. It was wrong. Just like death, she had some kind of aura that screamed at him to run for the hills. 

 

Then there was the guy(?) on the right.

 

If the woman made him feel like he should run for the hills than the mummy man made him feel like crawling into a ball to hide. Energy radiated of him much in the same way that the gods did. Besides that he seemed perfectly normal besides the bandages covering his skin. 

 

“Rita, Larry, I want you to meet our newest resident. Percy I would like to introduce you to Rita Farr and Larry Trainor.” Niles said as he rolled past Percy. 

 

The two looked at him in surprise (well the woman did, he assumed mummy man was as well).

 

“I didn’t know you were bringing someone back Chief.” Mummy m-Larry said.

 

“Well it was a last minute decision.” Niles replied. “I was hoping you or Rita could show him around the Manor after introductions. Get him settled into his room.”

 

Before either of them could respond the door behind Percy suddenly flew open catching Percy in the back and throwing him over the rail.

 

Rita immediately rushed over to help him stand up and once the stars stopped flashing in his vision he glared at the new comer.

 

“ Ah, Hammerhead nice of you to join us, I would like you to meet Percy Jackson. Our newest resident.” Niles said with a wave forward of his hand. 

 

“Sup tumblebitch.” She said.

 

“Ya fuck you to Lady.” Percy responded.

 

The woman's shoulders bunched up as she glared at him. The two locked eyes and the most intense staring contest began. Slowly Hammerhead walked down the stairs and towards him. Never looking away.

 

Once she reached him she threw a right hook. 

 

Percy snapped his head to the right and caught her by the wrist. 

 

They never broke eye contact.

 

After another few moments Hammerhead smirked and pulled her wrist back.

 

“I like him.” She said before moving to the couch and sitting down. 

 

Percy just stared at her for a moment blinking with his mouth hung open. 

 

After a minute his eyes hardened into a glare and a sneer crossed his face. Before he could move towards Hammerhead Niles rolled in front of him. 

 

“Larry would you mind taking Percy to his room. It’s just across from Janes’.” He said.

 

“Sure...Chief. Come on new guy.” Larry responded. 

 

Percy had never been more confused in his life.


End file.
